


Kissing

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy wakes his sleeping (convalescing) swordsman with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by “A Story of Kisses” that I read off the Ohara Yaoi Fan Site. Much love for the authors and illustrators there that never cease to amaze <3 
> 
> I do not own One Piece, any and all credit belongs to the all powerful Eiichiro Oda.

Zoro slept in his usual spot just to the left of the storage room door – cross legged with his hands behind his head. Three katana leaning up against the wall beside him, in a show of evenly spaced security, while he dreamt of battle and honor and of one day becoming the best. Punctuated by the odd duel with Kuina – because he always… always dreams of her… 

**kiss** 

The swordsman’s green lashes sprang apart, throwing jade irises up towards the sun – the great ball of blazing fire existing between rolling white clouds with the sharp sparkle of Grand Line below. 

Luffy’s lips drew away, stretching a wide smile as he giggled… Yes, the boy *giggled… Zoro’d been sailing with the rubber man for a while now, but he still hadn’t quite figured out how to deal with that. 

“What did- what- eh? Luffy?!” Shrieked the swordsman. His green head thumped against the storeroom wall, unable as he was to put any real physical distance between him and his captain, who sat straddling him. 

“Shi-shi-shi-shi!” giggled the Strawhat captain, that grin of his lit up brighter than a million summer suns. “Zoro’s awake!” 

Luffy wriggles down into him, a simple action he had done a million times, but the friction thrilled Zoro, sleep still clinging to the corners of his brain to lower his resistance, though he represses any need to push back and simply scowls. He places his hands upon the younger man’s hips to stop him shifting. 

A heavy sigh rolls up and over Zoro’s lips. “What the hell do you want, Luffy?” He grinds his teeth, fighting a rapid constriction in his lungs, the growing desire of his body for oxygen. 

“Sanji said Zoro was asleep out here. Says he’ll sleep all through lunch *and afternoon snack!” Luffy’s lips purse as he scolds his first mate. “Zoro needs to eat, because he’s still got to heal from that metal man!” 

That ‘metal man’?… Zoro chuckles internally. Mr. One had been a challenge for him, but a challenge that he had risen to with vigor and exhilaration, because he finally – FINALLY allowed him to grow as a swordsman. He was now a man who could cut steel. Pride swelled inside the green haired man. He had learned to read, to *understand the Breath of All Things, was now able to perceive subtle connections with his ears and eyes, even the touch of his skin had changed to guess the right place and pressure to *cut as he desired. It was exciting, something he had never before experienced. Zoro had gained so much through that bloody turmoil on the backstreets of Alburna, and would be forever indebted to the bastard he left alive… for that chance of coming one step closer to being ‘The Greatest’.

Luffy was grinning at him still, watching him like he were the most festinating thing on the sea – which for the captain usually was meat… 

“You want me to come in and eat?” Zoro clarified. 

“Ya!” 

“but the shit-cook said I’d sleep though his meals?” 

“Ya!” 

“So your solution was to come out here and kiss me?” Zoro asked, one hand coming up to rub sleep from his eyes, pressing at the crooks and gullies of his face so that little shots of gold irrupted behind his eyelids. 

“Nami said that kissing is a greeting!” Luffy said. “Good friends kiss to say ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ and ‘feel better’. Good friends are nakama, and Zoro is my nakama!” Luffy’s logic was always like this, one thing leading into another with innocent obviousness that seemed to only make sense to him. 

Zoro drew his hand away from his face, stretching back one shoulder with exasperation. 

Luffy’s face fell a little, the brown orbs of his eyes being hidden by the rim of his straw hat. “Was Nami lying?” he asked suddenly, chin dropping and shoulders crunching up. 

The heels of Luffy’s sandals dug closer to Zoro’s hipbones, and the soft abrasion spun the older man’s head. He so did not need his captain this close to him. Fucking Nami telling him about kissing! What the sea-witch knew of Zoro’s feelings for Luffy he was never entirely sure – she had guessed a lot after their fight at Whiskey Peak… his debt increasing to the point of utter extortion. Luffy, for all of that, remained as ignorant as he ever was… but instead of feeling relieved, that knowledge just depressed the swordsman into leaving the entire issue well alone. Of course, that was on a normal day… 

“No, it’s not a lie, Luffy.” Zoro sighed again. “But usually those kinds of kisses are on the cheek, and not the lips.” 

The captain’s eyes lit up and went wide. “Oh!” one rubbery fist landed into a flat of his opposite hand. “So kisses on the cheek are okay?” 

Zoro bit down on the inside of his cheek, eyes casting sideways towards the deck. “Yea, I suppose… if you really wanted to… to…”

A long moment passed between them, captain and first mate. Luffy still perched on Zoro’s hips watching the color changing in the older man’s cheeks. The steady pulse of the swordsman’s temple thrummed with a speed that didn’t lie, but that Luffy didn’t really understand. The captain leaned forward, placing a soft touch of warm lips on his swordsman’s cheek along with a slightly heard *peck of affection. When Zoro turned, his captain had raised a hand, pressing the flats of two fingers to the spot he had kissed while he smiled wide. 

“Shi-shi! Zoro’s all red.” Luffy giggled, rubbing those two fingers before tailing them down Zoro’s face and over his tanned neck. Lingering for several long moments over the spot where his pulse beat hard and fast. 

The older man swallowed as Luffy touched him, trailing sensations over his weather-tanned skin. That touch that was almost painful, gently moving before meeting the buttoned collar of his white shirt, and Luffy was forced to splay fingers over his shoulder instead.

“Zoro should hurry!” Grinned the captain, “Sanji said lunch will be ready really soon!” 

The rubber man leaned backwards, a shift in his knees and lower back to springboard himself off Zoro’s lap and across the deck back towards the galley door, but his first mate’s hands gripped down on his lower back, holding him there. 

“Oi!” Zoro growled. “So you just planned on kissing me and then running off?”

“Mmm!” Luffy hummed, still giggling. “Zoro’s awake now, so he’ll come and eat with everybody.” 

Zoro frowned, one hand coming around to grip Luffy’s chin between two fingers. He stared at his captain, the smooth young skin only slightly less tanned than his own. That scar that ran about a finger’s length just under his left eye… and then there were his eyes; brown like stirred chocolate, just a shimmer of moistness under the noonday sun. Fuck but he was… beautiful. 

“This is no good.” Zoro breathed, and Luffy stared. In a slow controlled movement Zoro whispered into Luffy’s ear. “Did Nami tell you that a kiss is also an offer?” he asked. “And not such an easy one as you might think?” 

Luffy drew back, both hands on Zoro’s shoulders. “That’s weird, Zoro!” the captain squeaked, “I don’t have any money!” 

Another sigh. “That’s not the kind of offer I’m talking about, Luffy.” 

Both pirates are still, eyes searching wildly. So close they can smell the salt and sweat clinging to each other… they were sailors after all. Zoro leaned in to place a slow kiss just under Luffy’s right cheekbone, taking his time to study the texture of smooth skin with his lips. 

When the swordsman drew away Luffy raised a hand to the place he had kissed, shaking fingers rubbing at the spot as he stared forward without seeing much of anything. 

“You get it now?” Zoro asked. 

Luffy stared back at his first mate, his first nakama since beginning on the road to becoming the Pirate King. His greatest swordsman. “That was nothing like mine!” he kept rubbing at the spot, like a burn, it kept sending thrills through his face, down his neck to pool into his belly. “That was… that was…” 

Zoro had seen that look a thousand times on his captain’s face. He was barely two years older than the rubber man. In matters of battle and friendship, Luffy was king. There was no one more loyal, no one so dedicated than him, but in matters like this… 

“Listen up, Luffy.” Zoro’s voice growled, pitched low and quiet. The voice he uses when he has to explain anything to his captain that by all rights he should already know. “Oi.” Directing the younger man’s chin with his hand Zoro’s green eyes caught Luffy’s. “A kiss depends on who you give it to, and who is giving it. Where you kiss has very little importance if you follow that rule.” Leaning his head back against the storeroom wall Zoro sighed. “Do you understand?” 

Allowing his hands to glide down from his own face, Luffy trailed slight fingers over Zoro’s forearms, wrists and hands, then to rest on either side of the older man’s crossed legs. “I think I get it.” He said, and a heartbeat later, he’s staring back up into his swordsman’s eyes, ears full of the wind and the sea, and the chiming of three metal earrings as he’s wrapped both arms around the older man’s neck and pulls him nearer. “So instead of kissing anyone, Zoro should kiss me again.” 

Butterflies, knives, swords, sake, good and bad food… anything that had ever found its way into Zoro’s belly held no comparison to the heat that threatened to keep gathering until he would simply split apart. “Aye aye, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. It's simple. But I love it LOL Feedback is always appreciated and welcome!


End file.
